Feral
by TaylorHubbard115
Summary: Teru and Kamijo take each other in a very, feral way


**Title: ****Feral**

**Pairing: **Kamijo/Teru

**Genre: ****Romance/Smut/Some Violence**

**Notes: ****I'm experimenting with a new style. Please let me know if it works or not~**

**Synopsis: **Teru and Kamijo have an hour to themselves with something other than sex on their minds.

He absolutely could not take it anymore. Those distant looks were killing him. Those silent tears that he always denied were there, were killing him. It was so horrible. So terrible. How could this have happened? They were so damn close! Kamijo couldn't bear to be away from him any more. Not at all. He was going to be a bit rash and he knew it. But he couldn't keep suffering like this. He couldn't let their music suffer. And he couldn't let Teru suffer any more.

Practice was over and he watched the boy putting the guitar he had been using away, rolling up cords and tying up loose ends. He was fumbling, shaking. It was painful to watch. The others were gone, probably out for dinner, leaving Kamijo and Teru, alone. They needed it.

He approached carefully as to not scare the little guitarist. His little light. The tall blond approached, kneeling down by the boy and taking the cords from those pale, shaking hands. The other gasped and looked up, the first time in a long time that he actually looked Kamijo in the eyes. His own threatened to overflow with painful tears. It tore at his heart. Seeing him like that.

Unable to hold himself back, or take any more, Kamijo threw his arms around the boy, discarding the cords somewhere to the side. This tight embrace wasn't returned so simply. He struggled and fought back, trying to break free from the other while hot tears drizzled down his porcelain face. Kamijo was in tears. This needed to stop, and suddenly- _SMACK!_

He was nearly paralyzed. Teru struck him. Actually hit him across the face. How could he...? Had this been any other time, any other situation, Kamijo would refuse to put up with it, but he couldn't just desert his little Teru. There was so much hurt, and it was put into that slap. That horrible smack.

"Teru!" the elder barked, grabbing his hands and pinning them above his head to stop from being hit a second time. He needed him to listen. Underneath him, the other male cried and tried to get away, screaming at him. "Teru-chan! Please listen to me!"

"Get off! Off!" the other cried, his body writhing painfully to try and get away. He didn't want to talk to him, or look at him. Not after he was betrayed. Not after he was hurt like that. Never again. He wouldn't let it happen. Never again.

But Kamijo wasn't going to take no for an answer. He needed him to listen to him. "Teru-chan! Please! You need to listen! That woman, she's nothing! She... She... I wanted nothing to do with her! Please! It wasn't what you saw! I tried to get her off, Teru-chan please... Please listen to me... Please..." he was begging now. Terrified of losing his little Teru.

Teru was silent. He opened his eyes finally and looked up at the man above him. No more words needed to be spoke. Only actions that needed to be taken. With a swift yank, Teru's hands were out of Kamijo's hold and his hands found his shirt and grabbed on, yanking him down and crashing their lips together.

Salty hot tears mingling together. Neither could hold back. Ferally they kissed, tongues swirling, tasting the tears and cleaning away all doubt and hurt that was in them before. There was no stopping this now. They needed each other. Their bodies hadn't been together in what felt like years. It had only been a few weeks in reality, but that was far too long.

They didn't move. They didn't care that the doors weren't locked or that anyone at any time could come in and find them. There was no shame if they were caught. They needed each other too badly to care. They needed the connection too badly.

Clothes were gone, and so were any inhibitions. Pressing tight together they connected once more. Nails dug into the other man's back and Kamijo let out a heavy groan at the sensation. Hips met and so did heavy lips, leaving bruising embraces.

Finally they collapsed in a heap. Under him, Teru captured his lost breath, drool drizzling from the corner of his lip. Lifting a hand, Kamijo wiped the spittle away with his thumb and leaned forward, taking those lips once more, softly. They were his.

Teru, was his.


End file.
